Marina Beverly
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Marina was an orphan when her father left when she was two and her mother died when she was five. Since then she lived in an orphanage with very few friends. Working at her favorite place in the whole world, The Dolphin Research Center, she meets Percy Jackson, who tells her that she is a demigod, AND A POWERFUL ONE! But he has no idea that he has more family than he thinks! Leo/OC
1. Marina Beverly

**Hey, guys I'll be working at the zoo these 2 weeks so don't expect any uploads except this one.**

* * *

Hi! My name's Marina. My life got twisted when well, I'll just start from the beginning.

It started when I was working at the awesomest job in the world. I was working at the Dolphin Research Center and was free swimming with them. I did tricks to entertain the crowd of people, while they are waiting for their turn to swim with them. The dolphins I usually work with, Philly and Flipper, were in their usual perky mood. I had just gotten my wetsuit for my show and my lucky sapphire Pegasus locket hung from my neck, which it never left.

My show was about to begin, I'm never usually nervous, but, something told me that today was going to be different. My name was called out onto the stage, and I walked up and jumped into the water. I had my blonde hair pulled back into an awesome French braid, and the blue stripe down my hair was intertwined. (Yes, I was born with a blue stripe down my hair! Don't judge me!)

Philly and Flipper were waiting right where they always were. I always felt happy in the water. It was the one place I could think in peace. Anyways, I could hear the crowd hush from in the water, which was my cue. I held onto Philly's dorsal fin as we shot up in the air. We breached the surface, I did my double front flip and dove back into the water. A perfect 10! But something was wrong.

Where was Flipper? I looked around in the clear sea water. You get use to the saltiness. I saw Philly to my right, but within the enclosure, I saw Flipper was off to the side, with his head out of the water. I swam over to the announcer to tell her for a 5 min break. I then swam over to Flipper to get a better look at what he was doing.

I saw him bobbing his head to a teenage boy about 16 years old, one year older than me, with blackish brown hair and sea green eyes. He was dressed in jean capris and a blue shirt. "Um, can I help you?" I swam up to the boardwalk he was standing on. "Uh, actually yes, I've been looking for you. I need to talk to you."

I was getting a weird vibe from this kid. A good vibe, but weird none the less. "What about?" "You ever wondered who your other parent is?" He caught me off guard. My dad left us when I was two and my mother died when I was five. In other words, I'm an orphan. "How do you know me?" I now had a threatening tone. (The last person to have done this, well, I don't want to talk about it.)

"I'm actually here to help. I'm Percy Jackson." "The guy who has a habit of blowing things up?" "Yeah." Now I was getting mad. I love this place and I don't want ANYTHING bad to happen to it. "Then, I suggest you leave. NOW!" He looked at me with confusion. "What?" "Dude, I don't want anything to happen to this place or any of my friends here." I put my arm around Flipper and rubbed his side. He loves it when I do that.

Then he started doing long tuned whistles and rapid clicking's. (That's dolphin for '_Danger! Danger!'_) "Flipper! Calm down!" But then he started head butting me to the side. "Flipper!" _'My name's not Flipper!' _Said a voice in my head. I looked around for the voice, but the voice it sounded like a dolphins voice. _'Now move there's a monster coming!' _

"What?" But then I saw a huge creature with the head of a bull and the body of three really buff guys. And it's eyes were pinned on me, and in them, I saw bloodlust. "What the F %$ is that?" I looked at Percy and in his hand was a goldish bronze sword. "That is a Minotaur, and it want's a demigod?" "What demigod does it want?"

"It wants you. You are a demigod."


	2. Bulls And Boys

The Minotaur had blood lust in it's and they were pinned on me. Flipper was still trying to push me away from it. It charged straight into the water towards me. Percy jumped in and shielded me from it. Using his sword, he swiped down at one of it's horns, making it's head turn to the left and it missed me completely.

It crashed into some fishing nets, getting itself tangled. But that only made it worse, it was getting madder. Everyone in the stands were running for their lives. I felt an arm pull me from the water and was dragging me along the boardwalk. I looked up and saw a boy at least 15-16 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, some freckles. He was wearing an orange that said _Camp Half-blood a_nd denim jeans and a large tool belt. He was actually quite cute, and I was blushing as he was pulling me out of the water. But then I remembered I didn't like it when people dragged me.

I pushed him away from me and stood up. I looked back at the Minotaur and he was actually charging towards us. He was still leaning towards the left and it was heading towards the boy who pulled me from the water. Out of involuntary reaction, I pushed the boy out of the way and he landed in the other dolphin pen. (Hey! At least it wasn't the bull shark pen!) And I felt a stinging pain in my thigh. I looked down and saw that the monster that been able to pull it's body to the right a little bit, and it's horn had impaled my left leg.

I was losing a lot of blood. I lost all feeling in my leg except for the pain. But the next thing I knew was the Minotaur had turned into gold dust and I was laying flat on my back and my blood was pouring down the wooden boards and into the water. Percy was kneeling down next to me with the boy who was soaking wet. He had his hand on my leg. Then a girl with brown hair came over to us with a plastic bag full of yellowish orange squares. I couldn't tell the true color of her eyes because they kept changing color. My vision was getting blurry and their voices were fading. Until everything went black.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered opened. Light flooded in them and it was blinding. I heard some voices over to my right. "Hey, she's waking up!" "Go get Chiron and Percy!" My head was reeling. I felt my leg with my hand, in had stitches and bandages all over it.

I saw Percy walking in at least 10 minutes later with a middle aged man in a wheelchair and a long brown beard. My eyes were still feeling heavy. "You awake?" I nodded my head slightly. "That or we're both dead." I chuckled. I tried to sit up but my head got a little dizzy. "What happened?" "You were attacked by a bull monster and you pushed a boy into a dolphin pen and you lost a lot of blood when you did that." "Where am I?" "Long Island, New York."

"WHAT? How did you get me from Florida to New York in a few hours?" He looked at the man in the wheelchair before answering me. "You were unconscious for two days." "Two days? How much blood did I lose?" He looked over to my right and when I turned my head I saw a teen with beach blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "About three pints." THREE PINTS! (The average human would die from losing at least 2 and a half pints of blood.) "Are you guys sure I'm not dead?"

"Yes, only a normal human would die from that much blood loss." The boy had the voice of a singer. "So, what am I a mutant?" "No." The boy walked out of the tent. "What the hell is happening here?" "Uh, we'll explain in a few minutes," Percy was handing me a crutch. "No, you'll explain now! What is this place?" the man in the wheel chair stood up.

He was half horse. A centaur. A real, live centaur!


	3. I Remember You!

As soon as the centaur, Chiron as he wants to be addressed, got done explaining about this camp for "Demigods", I strangely thought how this all actually made sense.

"Well, now it all makes since!" I slapped my forehead. "What do you mean?" "Well, when I was 7, my orphanage's school went on a field trip to a museum, they had this Greek exhibit and I could read anything in Greek and nothing in English. And when I 9, I saw a Cyclopes walking down town in Jacksonville."

Percy looked at Chiron. "So, who's kid am I?" "That depends on two things, #1: Is one of your parent's still alive?" "No, my Mom died of Tuberculosis when I was 5, and my Dad walked out on us when I was 2. But before he left, he gave me this sapphire Pegasus locket." I reached up and felt it around my neck, good, it's still there.

Chiron's eyes looked at me from head to toe. "What's the second thing?" "Well, you have to be claimed by your parent, it's actually supposed to happen when your 13. How old are you?" "15." "Well, it should be sometime soon. In the meantime, Percy you can give her a tour of the camp." Percy handed me a crutch and helped me stood up.

* * *

This place is awesome! Cool cabins, kids who have super powers! The only normal thing here is a volleyball court. In the arts and crafts table, I'm actually a natural when it comes to making things with my hands. I made a pretty necklace made out of gold string, pearls, and sea glass. But I can only do small things like jewelry or mini statues.

In gardening, I only take care of certain plants. Like the passion vine (Look it up.) And the rest I just pretty much kill.

Rest of my options, are pretty much limited.

As he was leading me to tour the cabins, a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes came up to us. "Hey, Jackson, who the fresh meat?" Percy kind of backed off a little. "I'm Marina, Marina Beverly." "Clarisse, can you just go one day without pounding on some one?" "Nope!" She had a kind of punk/biker look. She inspected me with a smirk.

She then looked at me with the eyes of a shark. "She kind of a small fry. But, I can still put her in her place." "You sure? I mean you want to show everyone how tough you are by beating up a defenseless girl, with a hurt leg and a crutch? That's just weak, if you really wanna show how tough you are, fight me when I'm fully recovered." It slipped out and I was pretty sure she was going to kill me right then and there.

But she took a minute to think. Then she smiled. "I like this one. We're on for that fight!" She patted me on the arm making lose my balance a little. She walked off and I looked at Percy whose was surprised about what just happened. "Was that supposed to happen?" In this place, it can get confusing about what's good and what's bad. "I have no idea. She didn't react to me like that when I first came here." "How?" "She tried to give me a swirly." "Tried?" "I used the water to blast her out of the bathroom."

I took a moment to try to guess who he is the son of. "Your the son of Poseidon. Since you can control water." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Usually it takes people longer to figure it out." "I know the legends and stories." We continued walking until we came to some cabins that were arranged to look like a giant horse-shoe. "These are the 12 Olympian gods. The rest of the gods are in another wing of the camp." I looked at the cabins and noticed they each resembled a different god.

The one straight ahead had two pure white marble columns, and white brick build, and gold outlining. The one next to it was almost like it, but it was smaller and it had a peacock on the door. "Let's see if you can guess which cabin belongs to which god." I pointed to the bigger one: "Zeus." The one next to it: "Hera."

"Ares.": A blood red colored cabin with barbed wire and a boars head.

"Athena.": A gray cabin with a Barn Owl.

"Apollo.": A golden cabin with a sun symbol on it.

"Artemis.": A same sized cabin as the Apollo one, but it was silver with a deer as the symbol.

"Hermes." A wooden cabin with a winged sandal.

"Dionysus.": A purple cabin covered in concord grape vines.

"Demeter.": A cabin covered in grass and flowers.

"Aphrodite.": A pink cabin with so much perfuming coming from it, it made me gag.

"Hades.": A black cabin with skulls around it's perimeter.

"Hephaestus.": A cabin made entirely out of metal with a flaming hammer on it.

"Poseidon.": A nice calming blue cabin made out of coquina (Oyster shells and mortar.) with different colored shells and it smelled like the ocean. It reminded me of my sunny Florida.

"Hey, Percy!" A girl with blonde hair like mine and grayish/blue eyes came over to us with a boy with goat legs and a kind of hippie look. "Is that a satyr?" "Yep." The girl and the satyr finally caught up to us. "Hey, Annabeth. Hey, Grover." "Who's she?" "I'm Marina, Marina Beverly." "Whatever. Percy, Blackjack is going haywire in the stables, we need you to calm him down. She can go too."

I followed them to the stables and saw that they had Pegasi. "Whoa." Was all I could say. Percy went over to a pure black stallion Pegasus who was rearing up. "Hey, Blackjack." _'Hey, Boss.' _"Did he just call you, Boss?" Percy looked at me in surprise. "How did you know that?" "I heard him say it." _'She's pretty.' _"Aww, Thanks."

Percy looked from me to Blackjack, and then to me again. "What?" "Nothing. So Blackjack, what's wrong?" _'I thought I saw a snake!' _I shrieked and clamped onto Percy. I'll admit, I'm a little terrified of snakes. "Uh, Marina?" "Yeah?" "Retract your claws please." I was digging into his skin out of fear. "Sorry. I'm scared of snakes."

After Percy calmed down Blackjack, we made our way to lunch. I had to sit with the Hermes kids, and I felt like I was a fish out of water. (Sorry, pun not intended.) They asked if I wanted to play poker, and knowing that Hermes is the god of thieves and tricksters, I did a polite pass.

Then some girls in different colored toga's came and gave us plates of food. Their skin had green pigment in them like they were part plant. Anyway, the food was pizza with green beans and mashed potatoes. I was about to dig in, when I saw everyone else get up and toss 1/3 of their food into a fire. So, followed their lead. I head them announcing blessing to their parents.

"Thanks for giving me life, Dad, whoever you might be." I said as I slid some of my food into the fire. I sat back down. The food was pretty good. I looked over at Percy and saw him sitting with a large kind of kid with scraggly hair and he had one eye. I looked over the other tables. The kids looked like they belonged there. I looked at the Hephaestus table. I saw the boy who grabbed me out of the water. And now that I wasn't dying, I got a good look at him, his freckles brown hair and light brown eyes, and his oval shaped face. He looked over at me and I realized I was staring. I quickly looked away with my cheeks burning red.

One of the Hermes kids, Connor Stoll, poked me. "You've met Leo yet?" "Leo?" "Yeah, he's the guy you were staring at." "I wasn't staring." "Okay, you were gazing at him." My cheeks burned brighter. Leo. Why does that name sound familiar? "What's his last name?" "Valdez." I gasped. That name DOES sound familiar. We were friends back at the orphanage before he ran away 7 years ago.

I looked back over and saw he was gone. "Where would I find him?" "He usually hangs out at the Hephaestus cabin." "Dude, that where he always hangs out!" His brother Travis laughed. Knowing Leo since we were little, he doesn't usually get along with people. But he was really awesome at building stuff with his hands. That what caught my attention about him, he even made me a pretty bracelet and I still have it, but I left it back at the orphanage.

After lunch, I asked Percy if we could me over to the Hephaestus cabin. We found Leo in the back. I asked Percy to wait outside. "Leo?" He gasped and turned around to look at me. Now I see how handsome he really is. "Do you remember me?" He gave me a blank stare. "Marina?" I smiled. "You do remember me!"

* * *

**Marina knows Leo! Can anyone guess who is the daughter of? Find out next time! And just so you know Marina is left-handed!**


	4. The Daughter Of Poseidon

"It's been so long." I ran up and hugged Leo. He was a little taken back by the gesture. Like I said, he's not really comfortable around people. But he eventually hugged me back. "Is this where you've been all this time?" "Yes." "Well, I should've ran away with you years ago! This place is awesome!"We sat and talked for what seemed like 20 minutes, but it had in fact, turned out to be 4 hours. The gong for dinner sounded. I turned around and saw Percy had fallen asleep. Leo went and shook him awake and all three of us walked to the Pavilion together. My leg was ok now, as long as I did put so much stress on it.

After we made our offerings, Chiron made announcements. I ate through most of it, until I heard one about a capture the flag game. "Tonight, as we all know is Capture the Flag," Everyone cheered. "What's so special about Capture the Flag? Sounds just like the same, old fashion Capture the Flag." Connor and Travis laughed. "That's because you haven't seen the way we play it." Why does it sound like its supposed to scare me? "But," Chiron continued, "Our newest camper, Marina Beverly, doesn't have a team. Would any one like to take her in?" Everyone was staring at me. I was pretty much use to that. Everyone in Florida thought I was a freak because I loved the water so much, I said I wanted to live in it.

"We'll take her." I looked over at the Athena table and Annabeth was the one who volunteered to take me in. "Alright, now that that's settled, the games will begin shortly after dinner." Everyone cheered one last time before going back to eating. "What do you guys mean the way you play it?" They both smiled at each other. The Hermes smile like they're going to drop dynamite down your pants.

As soon as dinner was over, Percy walked me over to the armory to find me a weapon. We went through at least twenty different types of weapons, from knives to crossbows, until I finally found something that worked for me. The good news: It was a sword, it fit my grip and it was light weight enough for me, it was perfect. The bad news: It was the sword that no one liked.

It was silver and celestial bronze. (As am told that it is the only metal they have that can kill monsters.) One side was pure silver and the other celestial bronze with a leather hilt. Percy stared at it like it was giving him horrible memories. "Is there something about this sword that everyone hates?" He broke from his trance and looked at my curious face. "Umm, it was a sword that someone I knew used. It's name is Backbiter." "Like the fish?" "Yeah." I saw that talking about this was giving him pain so I decided to drop it.

I had armor fitted in my size. I felt at least 60 pounds heavier. And I was given a helmet with and blue Mohawk, like the roman helmets. We quickly rushed to a clearing in the forest that surrounded the camp. Percy pulled me over to Annabeth in front of the rest of the campers. After we were dismissed, I followed Percy and Annabeth as we walked through the forest with the flag. "So what's my position?" "Your at the creek, Percy is with me." Percy looked at Annabeth. "But "I'm usually at the creek." He said. Annabeth glared at him. "Where's the creek?" I asked.

After they dropped me off at the creek, I was alone. Occasionally, my necklace would start vibrating, which was weird. Even for this place. From time to time, I would hear a rustling from the bushes or a growl in the distance.

Out of no where an electric current shot through my body, bringing me down to my knees after I felt something hit the back of my armor. I turned around and Clarisse was standing there with an electric spear pointed at my chest. "I told you we were still on for that fight." Involuntarily, my body reacted. I sung my sword to knock it's point away from my chest. I stood, but stunned from the current, and I backed up into the creek.

I strangely felt power surging through my body, relieving the electricity from my body. Clarisse charged at me with eyes of anger, I dodged easily and slammed the bottom of the hilt of my sword into the back of her helmet, rendering her unconscious, face down in the creek. I quickly flipped her onto her back and dragged her onto the riverbank so she wouldn't drown.

As soon as I calmed down. "Did I really just do that?" I asked myself. I heard something rustling in the shrubs behind me. I stepped back into the stream, ready to fight. Then Percy stepped out of the bushes. "Oh, good it's just you." I lowered Backbiter. He looked down from Clarisse to me and to Clarisse again. "She's not dead. I think."

"Your a lot stronger than I thought you were." I looked at him. I only knew him for like a day, but that didn't sound like something he would have said. "What?" Then his appearance changed. He was now a middle aged man with a black beard and big ocean blue eyes, black combed hair, cargo fishing shorts, and a Hawaiian shirt. He sort of reminded me of a fisherman from Florida, especially with the smell of a sea breeze.

"Poseidon?" He smiled. Then a whole lot of campers, Chiron, and the real Percy came out of the bushes. "Poseidon?" Chiron was clearly shocked. Apparently gods don't visit Camp Half-Blood very often. "Hello Chiron. Hello Percy." "Dad? What are you doing here?" He turned towards Percy. "I'm just here to claim my daughter." "What?!" Percy and I shouted in unison.

Then my necklace starting to vibrate really violently. "Go ahead, Marina. Open your locket." I opened it and then in a blinding flash of light was a blue alicorn. With a celestial bronze horn and hooves, but the rest of it was a beautiful blue. (Picture Princess Luna, but a bit darker. From MLP. And look at the head stories picture to get the view of it.) "An alicorn?" _"My name is Leila." _(Meaning Dark-Beauty.) "She says her name is Leila." Then there was a glowing blue light coming from on top of me. I looked up and saw a glowing, watery form of a trident.

I looked out at the campers, who I got a vibe of mixed feelings. Then they all started bowing down to me, like I was royalty. Then Chiron called out:

"All hail Marina Beverly, half-sister of Percy Jackson. The Daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

**Duh Duh Duuuuuhhhhhh! Wooh hoo! Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Hellhounds and Swordfighting

_"All hail Marina Beverly, half-sister of Percy Jackson. The daughter of Poseidon!"_

It echoed through my mind. A daughter of Poseidon? Really? I stared at the roof of the Poseidon cabin while laying in the top bed of one of the bunk-beds. It's been a week since I had been claimed by my "Dad". I had been moved in here from the Hermes cabin. The Aphrodite kids gave me some clothes that were (strangely) exactly my size. A summer's worth of T-Shirts, jeans, and jean-capris, and sneakers with socks.

I chewed on my blue hair streak. I chew on it whenever I'm stressed. _'Am I going to grow a mermaid's tail? Gills? Scales?' _I thought to myself. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." It opened and Leo walked in. I jumped down from the top bunk. I was dressed in jean capris, an orange T-Shirt that says: _Camp Half-Blood_, and white sneakers. As was he but he had regular jeans and his tool belt on (And guessing he is the son of Hephaestus) and he had one arm behind his back.

Last night, Leila had jumped back into my locket. When she came out of it, it drained the charm of it's color. But when she jumped back in, it retained it's sapphire blue color."Hey, you okay?" "I don't know, am I supposed to feel like a mutant?" "A lot of kids here feel like that when they are claimed. And speaking of claimed..." He brought his arm around to his front, revealing a gorgeous jewel studded bracelet. It had sapphire's, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, etc. And it was my wrist size.

"Leo, it's gorgeous. Did you make this for me?" "Yeah, I've been working it since you were claimed." I took with glee and put it on. It fit perfectly. "Tap on the topaz." I spun the bracelet around saw a small but visible topaz. I tapped it and a celestial bronze shield popped up around my arm. I was big enough to cover my torso, but it felt so light. It was like I was holding two school textbooks on my right arm. (Yes, I'm left-handed. You hold your shield on your non-dominant hand and fight with your dominant hand.)

I looked on the front of the shield and saw it was a large dark blue trident and light blue waves surrounding it a circle with dolphins popping out of them. "Is there anything in this camp that **_IS_ **what it seems?" "Nope." "Thanks Leo. How do I get it back to being a bracelet?" "Tap the topaz again." I pressed on it again and it went back to being a gorgeous bracelet.

"Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast." We both walked down towards the Pavilion. When we were not in visual range, you could hear everyone from 10 miles away! But when everyone saw me, the noise died down to a "never heard silence quite this loud" moment. Even Clarisse is avoiding me. We both parted and went to our own tables. I sat down next to Percy who sat across from Tyson, my new Cyclopes half-brother, and it's really cool! He may look like a meanie, but he is such a sweetheart! Everyone still had their eyes pinned on me.

"Hi, Marina." Tyson said with happiness. "Hi Tyson." Everyone started going back to their own conversations. "So how long until everyone stops treating me like a freak?" Percy looked up from his breakfast. "About a year." "Oh goody." I said with sarcasm. I looked down at my breakfast. Today was eggs and bacon with French toast and biscuits with honey. I gave my eggs to Tyson since I'm allergic.

"Where'd you get the bracelet?" He was looking down at the bracelet that Leo gave me. "Leo made it for me. Isn't he sweet?" He looked over at the Hephaestus table and Leo was looking over at me. But then he caught Percy's stare and looked away quickly. "It's pretty." Tyson looked at it with his big green eye. "Thanks, Tyson."

After we finished breakfast, we headed down to the sword arena. My leg was now completely healed so now I can learn to fight. Everyone was still staring at me, it's really giving me a headache. I unsheathed Backbiter and everyone shuddered. I did sense a strong, sad, and angry energy coming from the sword, but no one would tell me what it was about.

As we walked inside, a huge dog came up and pounced on me. It was as big as a pick-up truck, but a lot heavier than on. It licked me with its big huge tongue. I was wet, yet I wasn't wet. All the slobber just fell off me and my skin was completely dry. "Mrs. O'Leary down!" Mrs. O'Leary got off of me and I could finally breathe. Now that it wasn't on top of me, I got a good look at Mrs. O'Leary.

"Is that a hell hound?" "Yep." "She sure is friendly for one." She bounded around the arena and dove at a practice dummy, tearing it's head off. Percy and I got right down to business. As every one should know, left handed people have the advantage over right handed people when it comes to sword fighting. I pushed him back and made repeated jabs and blocks. I kept doing this until I twisted his sword out of his hands and it fell to the ground.

* * *

**I might not be able to make any more chapters on any stories THIS week, school had just started. Bye!**


	6. When We First Met?

Ever since the sword fighting practice, Percy has been distant lately. I'm sure it's just a phase that boys go through. But when ever he looks at me, it's like deciding either you like something or you hate it. Anyway, I was on my way to the Poseidon cabin, when the former Aphrodite leader Drew T. stopped me in my tracks. "Hey, you!" I spun around as she stalked towards me.

The girl who was with Percy and Leo when they came to get me, back in Florida, Piper Mclean, warned me that she was gifted with charmspeak. "This there something I can help you with, Drew?" I crossed my arms. Piper also told me that this girl is a real jerk. "Yeah, where did you get that gorgeous bracelet?" She pointed to the bracelet that Leo made for me.

"Oh, Leo made it for me." "Well, I want it!" "Well, too bad! Leo made this for me! Me! Not you." She got a glint of annoyance in her constantly color-changing eyes. "You are going to give it to me." It didn't take a genius to know that she was using charmspeak. But I have an iron will. "No!" I shouted. But it was really hard because I felt compelled to take off my bracelet shield and just hand it to her.

"Hey!" Piper came stomping over towards us. Drew got a look of hatred in her eyes. "Drew quit messing with the new kids!" Her voice was pretty, but I could tell that she wasn't using her charmspeak at all. "Humph!" Drew stuck up her nose and stormed off. Piper faced me. It was hard to tell that she was an Aphrodite because she doesn't like wearing make-up and it looked more like she was tiring to stick to the shadows. "You ok?" "Yeah, she just wanted my bracelet."

"Well, you'd better be careful. When she wants something, she'll do anything to get it." "Thanks, see ya." She went back to her schedule and I went to my cabin for break. But then I saw Leo hanging out by the lake. He was so cute, the way his brown hair fell into his eyes and then he would sweep them out of way. I realized I was just staring again. I have such a weird habit of doing that.

I decided to go the cabin later and talk with Leo. He saw me coming and smiled. He had an adorable impish smile, like he was preparing to do a prank on you. But was a lot less devious than the Hermes kids. "Hey," I said as I pulled a stray hair behind my ear. "Hey," He looked over at the lake. His hands were covered in motor oil and grease. "Watcha' doin?"

"Just hangin'," The lake was gorgeous. "You remember the first time we met?" He looked at me. His chocolate brown eyes reflected the sun. "Yeah, you nearly took my head off with an axe." He chuckled. "Yeah, precious memories." I giggled. I then found my self stuck in a flashback moment:

_I was 7 years old, a whole year after my Mom died. I had been wondering the streets, scrounging for food, shelter and warmth. I was dressed in blue, torn up jeans and a plain white t-shirt but it didn't look white at all. It had a little bit of blood on it, a whole lot of dirt and stuff that you don't even know what was else was on there. My hair was a serious rat's nest. I was laying down near a small fire, with my hatchet in my fist in a small lean-tube on the outside of the city. In Florida, there are a lot of creeps and bums on the street who would take advantage of a young, helpless girl. _

_I heard some noises behind me. I quickly sat up and swung my axe in wayward directions. At that age, your motto is 'attack first, ask later'. Lucky, the boy ducked and rolled away. "I come in peace!" He yelled. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt which also had mysterious marks, tears, and stains and short jeans. _

_"Who are you?" My voice was shaky and unsettling. "My name's Leo. I'm just trying to find a place to sleep." I had a hard time trusting people back then. But when I looked into his brown eyes and I felt a ZING! I lowered my axe. "You can stay here for the night if you wish." He looked at me, suspicious of my sudden kindness. "I'm not going to slice you!" I assured him. "But I will use it if I have to!" I quickly added._

_"Ok." He sat down on the other side of the fire. "What's your name?" He asked. His voice was also shaky. "My name's Marina. Marina Beverly." "That's a pretty name." "Thanks, my Dad picked it. It means ocean." I felt...safe around him. "My last name is Valdez. What are you doing all alone out here?" I frowned at his question. "My Mom died a year ago, and my Dad left when I was 2. I've been living on the streets ever since. What about you?" _

_He turned away and stared into the fire. I was never good at reading emotions, but even I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. "I didn't mean..." "It's okay." He cut me off. But he didn't tell me. I brought out an entire loaf of wheat bread and a jar of honey that I had stolen from a food stand. "You hungry?" He stared wide-eyed at my bounty. When your a runaway, even a half-loaf of bread is a feast for you. _

_He sat and ate while we both told stories of the time we spent running away. Pretty soon we both fell asleep. The next morning, I found myself curled up next to him. I was blushing a crimson red. But it wasn't from embarrassment, there was no one out there to see us. I stayed in the position because by the time I could tell when we fell asleep, he hadn't had a moment's peace in weeks. I didn't want to disturb him. I looked up at him. He was so cute when he was asleep. He would wrinkle his nose like a rabbit a few times. _

_A few minutes later I fell back asleep. I was awoken when I felt him move. I opened my eyes slightly and saw him walking off towards the swamp. "Wait!" I scrambled up and ran after him. "What?" I caught up with him. "Please don't go!" "Why?" "Well first off all, your walking straight towards an alligator nest. And second of all, I don't want to be alone again!" _

_He was shocked by my answer. I guess no one ever wanted him to stick around for long. "Really?" I nodded. He smiled. _

_And you all know the rest..._

* * *

**Awww... So it took so long! School, chores, blah, blah, blah! So please enjoy!**


	7. Roman's And Romancing!

After break was over I headed to the stables to meet Percy for my first flying lesson. "Ok, let's get your Pegasus." Percy started walking into the stables. "No need." I opened my locket, and my beautiful sapphire blue alicorn, Leila, stood right in front of me. And the sapphire color of my locket was drained. _"Hi, Marina! It's cramped in there." _"Sorry about that Leila, well come on, I want you to me my half-brother Percy."

She turned towards Percy who was standing in the stable doors with his Pegasus Blackjack. _"Whoa! Who's the hunk?" _"That's my half-brother Percy." _"Not him! The hunky stallion!" _She reared up slightly and fanned her wings. Her celestial bronze hooves and horn glittered in the sunlight. "You mean Blackjack?" Blackjack also fanned his wings.

I walked Leila over to Percy and Blackjack. "Uh, Percy, I think Leila wants to meet Blackjack." Blackjack reared up and bobbed his head. _"Boss! You didn't tell me your sister had a pretty alicorn."_ "Ok, let's get flyin'." Leila stooped down so that I could get on her back. I sat behind her wings and got myself comfortable. "Now," Percy started, "Just take nice and..." Leila galloped into the sky and we went flying so high and fast my ears popped. "WOOOOHOOOO!" I shouted as we rocketed through the clouds.

I felt so alive! The winds rushed through my wild hair which I let loose, making it look like a golden comet with a white stripe. I checked to make sure Backbiter was still attached to my belt, good it was. Percy caught up with us. "This is amazing!" I shouted over the wind. "Just make sure you hold on tight! And keep your mouth closed! You don't want to catch bugs!" I looked down below and saw all of Camp Half-Blood. The cabins, the pavilion, the Big House, everything!

"Hey! What's that?" I pointed over to the deepest part of the forest. There were people out in the forest and they didn't look like any of the campers that I've seen. They looked...different. "I don't know! Let's check it out!" We landed down into the forest, near Zeus's Boulders. We let Blackjack and Leila have a little free time together while Percy and I snooped around to get a look at the mysterious people.

We hid behind a tree and peeked out. They had set up there own small camp, like a small camping trip. But it looked more like a military stake out. Everyone was sharpening their weapons, swords, spears, or knives. Or practicing their fighting skills. "Romans!" Percy whispered to me. "But we made peace!" One of kids, a scrawny and creepy looking guy with bleach white hair came out one of the big tents and was wearing an old-fashioned Roman general's armor.

"Octavian!" Percy scowled. The boy walked to a scout. "Any reports on those good-for-nothing Greeks?" "Well, they have a newly claimed camper, her name is Marina Beverly." Percy and I looked at each other with worry on our faces. "And who's her parent?" "Neptune." Octavian raised an eyebrow. "She could be of use to us." "I also heard she's hot!" Octavian looked at the scout in confusion who looked away with his cheeks burning bright red.

I had a look of shock on my face. "Percy! We've got to go warn the camp!" Percy nodded his head and we rushed off to get our horse's. "Leila!" I yelled in a hushed whisper. Our horses came running towards us immediately. We hopped on and flew off towards camp. It was just about dinner time. We spotted Chiron walking towards the Pavilion. "Chiron!" Percy shouted as we landed. "Percy, what's wrong?" He jumped off of Blackjack and ran up to the elderly centaur.

He explained what we saw and his face seemed to age 30 years. When we were finished, his face was pale white. "We have a dangerous situation. We must alert the camp at dinnertime." I let Leila stay with Blackjack for the night, which she was very appreciate of. We sat down at our table, and everyone was going on with the usual routine. After we made our sacrifices, Chiron made the announcement.

"Campers, may I please have your attention!" Everyone fell completely silent. Like DEAD silent. "I'm afraid I have some rather upsetting news. While Percy and Marina were having there flying lessons, they have spotted a group of Romans just on the outskirts of the forest." Everyone gasped and started murmuring and looking in our direction. Annabeth mouthed something to Percy which I couldn't make out. Leo looked over at me with concern on his face.

Chiron continued, "I know we have signed a treaty with them, but they have told me that they think these Romans have gone rouge from their Camp Jupiter. We will have sentries posted on around the clock patrol! And sadly, we must cancel the Capture-The-Flag game until further notice! But for now we must eat and we will have a Cabin Leader's meeting in the Big House. Please carry on!" You could feel the atmosphere turn from happy and cheerful, to worried and tense.

Barely anyone ate. Grover came over and helped Percy cheer up a little. Tyson still ate but he still didn't seem quite happy. Anyway, after dinner I saw Leo going into the woods. I quickly ran after him. "Leo! Where are you going?" He turned around and faced me. "I'm going to Bunker 9." "But there are Romans out there. What if they capture you?" "I'm not afraid, I've gone to the Bunker a million times."

"Well, I'll come with you then." I tagged along with him. We walked through the woods in silence. The stars were beautiful. You could never see this many stars in Florida due to all the light pollution. "It's beautiful tonight." "Yeah." I heard a noise in the trees, but I figured it was one of the nymphs. When we got to Bunker 9, Leo opened the doors, revealing an impressive workshop.

Projects, inventions, tools, and blueprints everywhere. "Whoa." was all I could say. "Cool, isn't it?" Leo smiled. It was one of his smiles that I have not seen in such a long time. He was actually happy for once in his life. "Well, if your alright, I'll just make my way back to camp." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Just promise me you'll be here in the morning." "Alright, I promise."

I walked down the path we came. I felt like I was being watched. Like, _creepily _watched. I grabbed the hilt of Backbiter and unsheathed it. The silver and celestial bronze glowed in the moonlight. "Come out and fight!" I challenged. Then at least seven Roman demigods jumped out of the trees, fully dressed in Roman battle armor. I couldn't take on seven demigods! I can barely even take on two!

They parted to make way for Octavian. He was wearing his Roman general's armor, but with a red Mohawk on top of his war helmet. "Hello, Marina Beverly." He took off is helmet and examined me from head to toe. "I am Octavian. The Praetor of the Pure Romans." That caught me off guard. "Pure Romans?" "Yes," His smile was shifty and unsettling, "The only true Romans would agree that the only good Greek is a dead Greek!" The other Roman demigods snickered. "So then why don't you kill me right now?"

"All in good time, my dear." He stepped forward as I took a step back and a spear point poked me in the back. "But first we are going to get to know each other." I knew I would be overpowered easily. I did the only thing I knew that would anyone's attention. I sucked in my entire breath. **"LEEEEOOOOOOO!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Gag her!" I was tackled to the ground.

"Marina?!" Leo called my name. Before I could answer a cloth was thrust into my mouth. "She has some fight in her." One of the male romans said. "Marina!" Leo was getting closer. Octavian turned to two demigods who weren't on top of me. "Take care of him." They nodded and ran to Bunker 9. "Mmmmeeeo!" I screamed through my gag. My hands were tied behind my back. But I was still struggling, until a dagger was put against my throat.

"Take her back to base." I was pulled off the ground and thrust deep in the forest. I heard sounds of Leo being pummeled. But then a huge flame lit up the center of the forest. I kept fighting against the three demigods who were pushing me. Then the flame itself spread towards us and they were pushing me faster and harder. But then I realized the flame wasn't spreading, it was walking!

Then the flame emerged from the bushes. A lot of nymphs came out from their trees, bushes, and shrubs to fan out the fire caught in their plants. There was a figure in the flame. _Leo? _"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I was dropped to the ground and the Romans ran off. Leo's fireball went out, and he walked over to me. I scooted away from away him out of fear. He hesitated when he tried to take off my gag. But he reached over and snatched it off.

"Why didn't you tell me you can set yourself on fire?!" "Sorry, but I didn't want you think I was a freak when we met." He began untying my ropes. His face was bloody, he had a black eye and he had a huge gash on his forehead. "You okay?" "Yeah, I just got a few knocks to the face." "No, it looks like someone smashed you against a brick wall."

My hands were finally free. "Come on, I think I saw a small pond on the way over here." We walked there with his arm around my shoulder. I tore off some of my shirt and dipped it in the water. "Hold still, this might sting a little." His hand flinched as I put the torn cloth to his forehead. "Actually, that feels kinda nice." The water literally absorbed into his skin. His face glowed a faint gold light.

When it died down, his face was completely healed. His gash was gone, the blood washed away like it was never even there. His face even got more handsome. He had less freckles, his lips were slightly puffed up more, his teeth had gotten whiter, and his nose got a little smaller to fit his face. "Wow!" "What?" He looked into the pond. "Whoa! What did you do to me?" "I guess I found my powers." He looked at me.

His face was gorgeous against the glow of the moon. His brown eyes reflected the water in the pond. We were both leaning in towards each other. We closed our eyes, and I felt his hands come around my waist. Our lips touched and...

We kissed. A honest-to-good boyfriend/girlfriend kiss!

* * *

**ROMANCE! YAY! Keep reviewing! Your reviews are fueling my creative tanks!**


	8. Awkward Moments

I wish that kiss would last forever. It would have, if a spear wasn't shoved in our faces. "Freeze Romans!" It was the voice of Connor Stoll. "Connor?" "Marina?" He was dressed in Greek battle armor with his spear in his hand, and his sword strapped to his belt and his _Camp Half-Blood _T-shirt with jeans. His cheeks were burning red, but not as red as mine and Leo's. Leo's face was so red I thought he was going to explode into a fireball again.

"Umm, you can lower your spear now." Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Leo? You and Marina were..." His lips turned into a sly smile. I gave him one of my Florida famous death glares and his smile disappeared. "I'm just gonna...ummm..." He walked off back into the forest to finish his patrol. "I guess we should head back to camp." I gave a nervous chuckle.

The entire walk back we were both beaming smiles. I picked up Backbiter from where I dropped it when I was tackled. We walked the right of the way holding hands. His hands were tough and strong, probably from building stuff. Yet, they were firm and gentle. The crickets and nightingales in the trees sang in perfect harmony. "Your brother is going to kill me when he finds out we were kissing." Leo kept looking straight forward.

"Don't worry, if he kills you, I'll kill him." He got another one of the genuinely happy smiles. "Does this we're...I mean...If you want to be..." "Yes. We are together." His face was still handsome, but I liked him the way he was before. The way he liked to be unseen. I like the shy and sensitive type.

We made it to the outside of the camp. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then we both let go of our hands and headed towards our own cabins. I opened the door and saw Percy waiting on the edge of his bed for me. "Where have you been?" He sounded like an overprotective Dad interrogating his daughter who's been out passed her curfew. Tyson was snoring loudly in his bed.

"Out. Why do you want to know?" "It's almost light's out." His arms were folded. I folded my own arms. "Well, if you must know..." I explained to him what happened when I walked with Leo to Bunker 9 and how I was being kidnapped by Octavian and his small troop of Pure Romans, and then when Leo burst into a fireball and rescued me. (I didn't tell him about me and Leo's little...session.)

He looked down at his feet when I was finished. "I need to tell everyone else at the Cabin Leaders meeting in a few minutes. You don't mind do you?" "No, of course not." I jumped on to my top bunk. Percy walked out the door and walked to the Big House. After an hour, I fell into a gentle sleep. But it was my dream that I had that wasn't so gentle:

* * *

_I was in the Pure Roman military base. But this place was different, they moved their base. It was in the darkest part of the forest. There were no nymphs anywhere. This was the part of the forest that not even Clarisse would dare try and go in. There were at least 70 jet black tents and they made a horseshoe shape. The one in the half-middle of them had a royal purple flag and 4 Roman sentries that stood guard outside. That must be Octavian's tent._

_My dream moved to look inside Octavian's tent. He was pacing back and forth in front of the Romans who tackled me and the ones that tried to kill Leo. They all looked nervous. "Your all a disgrace! Marina and that boy got away because of your incompetence!" He shouted at them, "She will be captured! I don't want any screw ups next time! We are Pure Romans! Am I understood?" "YES PRAETOR!" They stood up straighter. _

_"But we need her alive." His voice went back to normal. "And I've seen the way she looks at Leo. We could use him!" "But he has the ability to summon fire, he'll burn right through rope." One of the demigods piped up. "Then we need to use something other than rope. Something that fire can't burn easily." His attention turned towards me. Even though it was a dream, I could still feel a chill go down my spine. _

_"Marina could help us with that." Another one piped up. This one had dark brown eyes, a purple shirt and denim jeans. I couldn't tell the color of his hair because he wore his helmet. He was tall, and his hands looked rough. "I have an idea, and it can't possibly fail." My heart was pounding. What did they want with me and Leo?_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was at least 2:00 in the morning. Percy and Tyson were still in a deep sleep. But Percy was making weird noises. "Marina..." I silently giggled. He talks in his sleep. I would normally never do this, but I've under some stress lately. I climbed out of my bed and tiptoed quietly over to Percy's bottom bunk. I squat down right next to him.

Did he knew he drools in his sleep? Anyway, I started asking questions. "What about Marina?" I whispered. "Marina is a showoff..." He twisted over in his bed. _How am I a showoff? _I almost screamed. "How is she a showoff?" I whispered back. "Claimed by Dad...in person...gets an alicorn." He snored. What's all this supposed to mean? "How's that supposed to mean?" "Dad loves her more than me..." He's jealous of me?

"Are you jealous of me?" I said that alittle too loud, because he bolted right awake. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." He looked at me like I was an alien. "Was I talking in my sleep?" "Yes, yes you were. You know you also drool in your sleep right?" "I've been told." He sat up and brushed his fingers through his dark hair. "Are you?" He looked at me with his sea green eyes.

"Am I what?" "Jealous of me?" He looked away. "Why are you jealous? What's there to be jealous of?" I gestured to myself. "Dad claimed you in person. No god would claim their child in person unless they really loved them. I was claimed a few days after I came here. You were claimed within a day." "But you must have been through other adventures. I was just getting kidnapped by Romans and a dude on fire rescued me. Plus, the only powers I have is using water to heal things."

"Well, maybe I can teach you how to handle your real powers." "Really?" "Yeah, it took me a while to figure out how to use mine. But since I have experience I can pass it off to you." "Thanks." Tyson snored came back loudly. "I guess we should get back to sleep." "Night." "Night."

I crawled back into my own bed. The sounds of the ocean calmed down my nerves and helped me go down into a deep sleep, where my dreams were what I wanted them to be.

* * *

**Midnight! Anyway, anyone who thinks that my OC is a Mary Sue, I'm trying to not make her like that while trying not to make her a loser! Give me a break ok! I'm tired, I've got school, I've got family visiting! **


	9. Tsunami's And Banishment

The next morning, after breakfast, Percy asked Chiron if we could have an excuse for today to practice my powers. He said yes, as long as I stick with my "bodyguards". I say that quotation marks because they were more than willing to watch me when Chiron asked everyone if any of them wanted to be my bodyguards. There were a few boys from the Ares cabin, Connor and Travis volunteered, and a few boys from the Apollo cabin. I agreed but only if they stayed at least 10 ft. from me, unless I'm dying or I'm in danger. I like my personal space.

Right we were on the edge of the lake, I was trying to move the water into like a snake formation. Trying. Every time I almost had it in the shape I wanted, it would always plop back down into the lake and I would have to try all over again, and it's been like that for 58 times! "Grrrr! Why can't I get this?" I balled my fists in frustration. "Calm down, sometimes your emotions control the water more than you do." "At least you can control the water! Everything I do is an epic fail!" I yelled.

I heard a giggle to my left, I turned and saw Drew T. flirting with some guy. I turned my attention back to the lake, but then I heard _**his **_name being said. "...I never knew you were so funny, Leo." I turned my attention back to the couple and saw that she wasn't flirting with just any guy, she was flirting with _**my **_guy! "You didn't even know I existed until a few hours ago." He looked confused and unsure. "That was because I wasn't in my right mind." She was occasionally glancing my way, as if to make sure I was watching.

"Well, I'm already spoken for, and she'll kill me if she found out you were flirting with me." "But you can do so much better than her." My blood boiled to the melting point of steel. "I like what I have, so if you'll excuse me..." She pulled him into a kiss. My face was burning! I felt a hard tug in my gut. "Uh, Marina, you should calm down a little." A dark and shimmering shadow appeared over half of the camp, but I was too focused on my anger and jealousy to realize **_I_ **was the one creating the shadow.

Leo turned around and saw me and then looked above me, he had fear in his eyes. "EVERYONE RUN!" Travis Stoll yelled. Everyone was screaming and running towards the edge of camp. I finally turned around and saw a massive tsunami above me. I was just staring in shock at what I was doing. "**S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea!" I muttered. I let my anger go, and let fear invade my entire system. The wave came crashing down and I just stood there in utter fear. Percy stepped out in front of me, and held out his arms.

The tsunami stopped as it almost came down on top of me. He was trying to stop it. But he didn't realize the tsunami was getting bigger as he was holding it back. "Percy, if you keep holding it like that it's just going to get bigger!" I shouted. "Ack! What do you suggest?" His veins were throbbing. The tsunami was getting closer to the ground. "I don't know! Florida has never had tsunami's!" "Nether has New York!" Percy passed out on the ground. The water came crashing down and everything flooded. The water crashed over and through just about everything.

* * *

"Marina!" My eyes flashed open to Leo leaning over me. I wasn't wet, but he was soaked. I felt like my entire system was drained. I tried sitting up, my arms felt like noodles. I looked around, almost everything was destroyed. The cabins were intact, but they were screwed up. No one was hurt, but the camp was totaled. As Leo walked me around camp, everyone was glaring at me.

You caused this. You caused all this destruction! That was their expression. _Leila! _Using what strength I had left, I ran up to the Pegasus stables. "Leila!" "_Over here!" _I ran over to her voice. Blackjack was kneeling next to her as she laid on her side. Wood was piled on top of her. Her wing was bent in a shape it wasn't supposed to be in. "Leila." _"My wing...it's broken. A huge tsunami just came out of nowhere and I was slammed on my side." _"I'm so sorry! I caused this!" I sobbed out. I hugged her around her neck.

"You sure did." A voice came behind me. A man about 5 ft. tall, black slick hair, purple eyes, a Hawaiian party shirt, and cargo shorts, and he held a wine chalice that was filled with Diet Coke was standing behind me. "Dionysus?" I wiped some of the tears from my face. "Usually people address me as the wine dude, but your one of the only few who address me correctly." The chalice disappeared from his hand. "You say that you caused all of this?" He looked around at the devastation that was entirely my fault.

"Yes, all of this is my fault. I deserve whatever punishment you see fit." I stood up and my head hung down in shame. Everyone had gathered around us, including Chiron, Piper, Annabeth, Tyson, Percy, Grover, and Leo. I could feel everyone just staring at me, distaste, fear, anger, and hatred. The worst stare was the pity that everyone put on me. "Mr. D, what punishment do you have in kind for her?" Chiron had a pleading tone, as if asking him to go easy on me.

"Marina Beverly, you are here by banished from Camp Half-Blood. You have until sundown to leave camp." And in a puff of purple smoke he was gone.

* * *

**OH NO! What's going to happen now? Poor Marina! Please forgive me for uploading this so late, school and puberty, blah, blah, blah! Stay Tuned!**


	10. Sentimental Days

I've only been at what was the most awesome place in the world for two weeks! And I nearly destroyed it and now I'm banished from it for life. I was packing my stuff, or what I could find. I had Leila pop back into my necklace so that she could heal her broken wing that I had given her. Percy made arrangements for me to stay with his mother, Sally Jackson. He also taught me how to make an Iris message, and gave plenty of drachma's. They let me keep Backbiter, since I will no longer be safe in the world.

The ran my finger along the bracelet-shield Leo made for me. Some daughter of Poseidon I am! I almost destroyed the place I felt like I truly belonged and called home! I put my last shirt into my suitcase and zipped it up. I took one last look around the cabin, the shells, the cots, the saltwater fountain. I stepped outside, everyone was helping to clean up the place. The Hephaestus kids were welding and hammering metal pieces together, the Demeter's were growing back their cabin after the wave washed it away, everyone else was helping each other out.

The nymphs and satyrs were trying to regrow the forest. I walked out of the cabin and everyone stopped their work to glare at me. Someone even threw a rock at me, it scraped at my skin causing me to bleed a little bit. I just kept on walking. I finally made it to the edge of camp where Percy, Leo, Tyson, Annabeth, Piper, Grover, and Chiron were waiting for me. Standing next to Chiron was a guy who literally had eyes all over his body, he had no mouth, but he did have blond hair and his entire eye color was blue.

"Marina, this is Argus, he'll be driving you to Percy's apartment. His mother will be waiting outside for you." "Thanks, Chiron." Tyson was crying his eye out. Grover was chewing nervously on grass, Leo face was blank, I didn't have the courage to look at him. Annabeth was glaring at me in shame. Piper was just had sadness in her multi-colored eyes. Percy's face was emotionless, I couldn't read his face. After I hugged everyone, and Percy trying to pry Tyson off of me, I walked up to hug Leo. I hugged him hard and long.

"Marina, it's almost sundown." Chiron led me towards the van. It was one of those white S.U.V van's. I slipped into the back row, and took one last look at everyone. Leo had his head down and on Piper's shoulder. I wasn't jealous of that because she told me she already has a boyfriend. The van started driving away, I stared at the sunset on Half-Blood Hill. The red, orange, pink, and yellow blended perfectly together as the colors bounced off the landscape and the trees. As the moon began to rise into the sky, we were halfway to the city.

I put my ear buds and IPod (I had them in my wetsuit, in a water proof case.) on and played Taylor Swift. Her song _Breathe _matched my sadness perfectly.

_I see your face in my mind  
as I drive away,  
'Cos none of us thought  
it was gonna end that way,_

Leo's face was the only one I thinking of. His chocolate brown eyes, his curly brown hair. The way he fidgets with his hands when he's bored, like he wants to make something explode. His jokes would always make me laugh. He had an awesome sense of humor.

_People are people  
and sometimes we change our minds,  
But it's killing me to see you go  
after all this time,_

The day at the orphanage, when I found out he ran away again, and he left me. I felt like I had done something to drive him away. It was the first I ever cried since the day I almost chopped off his head.

_Music starts playin'  
like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kind of ending  
you don't really wanna see,_

I met some new friends, but they all reminded me of Leo. But as time moved on, I thought less and less about Leo. I still thought that, if I had been more active with him, could I have stopped him from running away? What would have changed if I did?

_'Cos it's tragedy  
and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know  
what to be without you around,_

Over the years, I loosened up around people. I started showing the real me, and people slowly started accepting who I really am. But my friends were always the adopted ones, while I was the ward of the state. All of the adults thought I was a troublemaker.

_And we know it's never simple,  
never easy,_  
_Never a clean break  
no one here to save me,_

Leo always knew how to deal with bullies. The other kids would try to beat me up. I learned to fight and the other kids left me alone. But that's what everyone did, they left me...alone.

_You're the only thing I know  
Like the back of my hand,  
_  
I knew Leo so well, like a brother. He was the only one I understood, and he understood me.

_And I can't breathe  
without you,  
But I have to  
breathe without you,  
But I have to._

I shut off my IPod. Argus had stopped the van. "Argus, why did you stop?" Then I saw why he stopped, there were teenage demigods surrounding the van.

Roman Demigods.

* * *

**I tried to embrace my sentimental side on this chapter! Sorry if it sucks, for a girl, I'm not really in touch that often with my emotions! So again Sorry if this chapter sucks!**


	11. Hitting on a Hostage

_**I'm so sorry this came out soooo late! I've gotten so busy with school, friends, life, etc. But here you go! Warning some cursing and a tiny bit of blood!**_

* * *

"Marina Beverly! Come quietly and we promise not to hurt you!" Octavian yelled. Argus short-of growled, I guess, I could never tell because he doesn't have a mouth, and he put his hand on the door to open it. The Roman demigods drew their swords and others aimed their spears. If I knew anything about Romans, they were willing to kill to get to something. I didn't want anyone, or thing, else getting hurt because of me. So I climbed up the front seat and put a hand on Argos's shoulder. All of his eyes focused on me, "Argos just let me go with them, I don't want anyone else getting hurt, especially because of me." All of his eyes grew wider and blinked. They were all a pale blue color.

"We're getting impatient!" Octavian shouted. There were demigods surrounding every inch of the perimeter of the van. There was no escape from this one. I went to the doors of the van and rolled down the windows, "Hold your horses, creep! I'm coming!" I yelled at him. I had my southern accent on, that happens when I'm angry. He looked extremely annoyed, but he looked like that most of the time. I grabbed my back pack, opened the door, and threw my bag to the demigod next to him. I closed the door and just stood outside. "Here just go ahead and kill me already." Octavian had a confused look on his face. "Who said anything about killing you?" He lowered his sword. "Isn't that what Romans do? They kill anything that looks like a threat to their civilization."

His confused frown turned into a snicker, "Classic Greek paranoia. Your not a threat, in fact your going to help us destroy Camp Half-Blood, for good. Tie her up." Octavian gestured to two demigods that were behind him. One was a girl and one was a boy, the girl had light brown hair with emerald green eyes, the boy had short red hair and light crystal blue eyes and they were both wearing purple shirts with khaki pants and Roman armor. They both walked behind me and tied my arms to my sides and my wrists behind my back, they took my sword, Backbiter, but they didn't take my bracelet/shield. The boy grabbed my arms and they forced me to walk forward. The girl held a knife to my throat as we walked. As we walked the sharp blade kept threatening to pierce my skin.

We walked a few miles away from camp and stopped just at the edge of the woods. We veered into the thick temperate forest, and went deeply into it. We walked a few minutes and we came upon the Pure Roman military camp. There were about 70 jet black tents, and the two in the center had purple flags with a golden eagle on it. I was forced towards to one of the tents in the center with a large wooden pole in the center. I was retied to the pole and a gag was shoved into my mouth. Octavian's back was turned towards me and he had a golden drachma. There was a sun patch in the roof of my tent and a few mist sprinklers. The sprinklers began to spray misty water and the open patch in the roof let in sunlight, creating a rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept this offering." He tossed the gold drachma into the rainbow and an Iris message formed. "Leo Valdez, Camp Half-Blood." The mist showed Leo working alone in the Hephaestus cabin, he was hammering away at a wooden wall, probably something I destroyed in the tsunami. "Leo Valdez." Octavian shouted, so he could be heard over Leo's hammer. Leo turned around to see Octavian in an Iris Message. "What do _you _want?" He asked coldly. "I just want you to know that you can now willingly hand over your services to the Pure Romans." Leo laughed so hard he fell off the ladder he was standing on. "Your funny," He wiped a tear from his face. "Now go away!" His face went back to being serious.

I couldn't see how Octavian reacted, but I'm pretty sure he smirked. "I think you should you should have a second thought about it." Octavian snickered. "And why should I?" Leo folded his arms. Octavian stepped aside and revealed me to Leo. "Marina!" Leo dropped his hammer. Octavian stuck my sword to my throat. "I would keep quiet if I were you." Octavian warned Leo. "Don't hurt her!" Leo shouted quietly. "Only if you agree to give your services to the Pure Romans." I shook my head, trying to tell Leo to say no. "I'll give you 24 hours to decide, meet me at Jupiter's Boulders for your answer, and don't tell anyone about this. If you do..." Octavian pushed my sword a little closer to my throat, I could feel a drop of warm blood trickling down my neck. The Iris message ended, with Leo's face full of horror.

Octavian lowered the sword from my throat. I sat up a little straighter, and he stood right in front in me. His smile was wicked, and it sent chills running down my spine. "To bad your Greek, your beautiful enough to be Roman." His voice was calm and settling, and creepy. Was...was he hitting on me? OK, it's one thing to kidnap me and use me as a hostage, but hitting on me when YOUR the guy who kidnapped me and is using me as a hostage, that's crossing the line! I kicked him right in between his legs and right to the groin. "GAK!" He held his groin in pain, and stumbled to the ground. I smirked under my gag. He looked at me in fury and I stopped smirking immediately.

He punched me right across my face. "Mph!" I cried underneath the cloth. He stood up with a sneer on his face. "Your lucky I'm nice, you bitch!" He scolded. And he left the tent in anger.

* * *

_**You can suck it Octavian! I'll be back soon with the next chapter! See ya!**_


	12. Romans Are Savages!

Hours have past since I've been tied to this wooden beam. The sun had finally set after Octavian left me in the tent, revealing a gorgeous night time sky that I could never see in Florida. There is too much light pollution in Jacksonville to see any stars, so even though I was kidnapped and tied to a wooden pole with Roman demigods that could kill me at any second, I really liked looking at the New York night sky. The moon was full and bright, and the stars were twinkling so brightly it was as if they were trying to outshine the moon itself.

About another hour past, as I was about to go to sleep, the tent flaps opened up and the two Roman demigods that arrested me dragged in a kid with Greek armor on. He had an orange _Camp Half-Blood _T-shirt on and a sword strap that was swordless as a belt that held up his denim jeans. He had straight reddish-brown hair and shifty brown eyes, that were dazed and half-open. '_Connor Stoll?_' I could tell it was him because (Sorry about this Leo) he was a bit more muscular than Leo, and his eyes were a much darker brown and he looked like he was going to throw a lit fuse of dynamite down your pants.

He groaned as the two Roman demigods tied him to my wooden beam, right behind me. While he was pushing me to the side, my arms were stretched in a painful way. I looked slightly to the Roman boy, and for the first time, I noticed he had three claw marks, like he had been stretched my a cat, a BIG cat. When they were done they finally let me set myself back into place and left us alone. After about another hour, Connor started coming around. "Uhhhnnn..." He moaned. "What happened?" His voice was groggy.

I nudged him with my arm, he turned and looked at me in surprise, he was surprised because usually people are when they see my piercing sapphire blue eyes looking at them. "Marina?" "Mmh-hhm," I muffled through my gag. He tested his wrists and figured out they were tied. I looked at his face and saw that he had bruises all along his bottom lip and a dried up, bloody nose, and a slightly tinged black eye on his right side. "At least I know where you've been this whole time." He said while he looked at me. "Mut?" Curse this gag!

"Percy's mom called him by Iris message and told him that you never arrived and she heard no word for you. And then Argus came back and told Chiron what happened. Now everyone is looking for you." He explained. '_But, I thought everyone hated me! Someone even threw a rock at me!_' I tried rubbing my face against the wooden beam to get my gag to fall off, thank gods it did. "But, I thought everyone hates me, I nearly killed them and destroyed the camp." I coughed out my words. "What? No! We've had stuff worse than that happen to the camp." He laughed.

"Like what?" No one ever tells me ANYTHING! "No one told you?" "Told me what?" I straightened up slightly, "We had five years of a Titan war." He said it like he was a war veteran recalling horrible frontline memories. I was right on the nose. "The Titans? The ones who were born before the Gods?" "Yes," He paused to clear his thoughts. "Tell me everything." I said. I looked him right into his eyes, letting him know that I want to know every little detail. "Alright, but it may take a while to tell you everything." He sighed, "Hey I'm from Florida. And if there's one things that Floridians love, is that we love to hear stories," I said.

* * *

**Read the books and I won't have to tell you to use your imaginations! :P**

* * *

**About 4 Hours Later**

I listened intently, to the parts of Percy's star moments, how he commanded the troops when the final battle of New York was taking place, but what really got me hooked was when he told me the original owner of my sword, Backbiter, belonged to the one who helped to start the Titan war, Luke Castellan. He was angry at his father Hermes who abandoned him and his mother, who went insane, and Kronos used that anger to manipulate him into doing his bidding. Luke finally broke free from Kronos's grip in the end, but with the cost of his own life.

"So that's why they hate my sword? It brought back too many painful memories?" I summed up. "Yep," He said, "But when you claimed the sword, everyone became weary of you, because they thought another war would come." And with that he laid his hands behind his...WAIT A MINUTE! "Dude! You had your h-" He covered my mouth before I could finish yelling at him. "The only reason I couldn't untie you this entire time, is because they would have come in and killed me. And then no one would know where you are! Plus, I love sharing stories with a pretty girl."

I bit his hand. I'm really sick of all these creeps and weirdo's hitting on me! He took his hand from my mouth, revealing a bit mark that I left behind. "For a girl, your pretty violent, you know that?" He hissed in a whispered tone, trying not alarm the guards who were probably outside the tent. "It's a gift," I spat at him. He got up and moved to the front of the tent, I couldn't hear a single footstep he made. Then I remembered that he was a son of Hermes, and Hermes is the god of thieves, so I guess stealth just comes naturally to him. He peeked out the tent and eyed the outside of the tent wearily.

"Ok, I'm going to have to go out the back," He said. "Wait! Your just going to leave me here?" I yelled in a hushed whisper. "If I take you with me and they find out that your not here anymore, they'll get to us before we can even get a single mile from here. Besides, your banished remember?" He started heading towards the back flap of the tent, but then turned back towards me. "Hey, about the other night, when I caught you and Leo kissing, does that mean that you two are together?" I was surprised by his question. Why would he care if Leo and I are together?

"Yes," I answered simply, "Oh, wait! Before you leave me here, you should know that they kidnapped me was to use me as a hostage to get Leo-" We heard voices outside our tent. "Do you think she'll cooperate? She is quite feisty," A familiar voice said, it belonged to a boy. "She'll cooperate, as will Leo Valdez, now show me the boy spy that you captured," It was Octavian's voice. Connor shoved the cloth over my mouth. Grrr! I'm really gettin' sick of this too! He took the piece of rope that bound his wrists and quickly slid underneath the tent flaps.

I quickly pretended to be asleep. I heard the front of the tent flaps open, and footsteps walking towards me. Then a raised hand made contact with my face. My eyes shot open, looking up at Octavian, who had his usual annoyed face. "Where is the boy who was tied up behind you?" He shouted in my face. I looked at him with a sarcastic face, like it was saying, '_Really? I can talk to you like this?_' When he realized his mistake, he leaned down and ripped off my gag. "Do I really look like I know where he went?" I snapped.

The Roman boy that came in with him was the same one who had those scars. Octavian unsheathed his sword and put the sharpened blade to my neck. "Where. Is. He?" He asked a little more sternly. I was really winging it here, so here's what I did: I laughed. "Your so cute when you think you can scare me! HaHaHa!" He was confused by my reaction, the boy next to him as a lot more confused. "You thought you could scare me so easily? I'm not scared of you," I said.

"I'm not scared of any of you Romans!" I continued, "Your all just savages. Back when you guys were a great and powerful empire (in sarcastic tone), you conquered small cities and village because you felt paranoid! Also didn't one of your emperor's have wealthy citizens murdered so that he could collect their fortunes for Rome? By the way, Julius Caesar was stabbed to death by his own senate, then you fell into complete anarchy! You Romans aren't powerful or great, your bloodthirsty, war-crazed, psychotic SAVAGES!" I yelled. The boy with the claw marks just looked at me in complete shock.

Octavian just stood there. His face expressionless, what was up with this creep? "Ha, like you Greeks are any better," he chuckled. "Because we are!" I spat, "We Greeks actually listen to reason, we don't kill on sight! We judge upon evidence, witness accounts, and logic. You just basically copied our democracy and just changed it a little bit." He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. I slumped back against the wooden beam, hoping that would do something other than put my gag back on.

The guy next to him had a different expression, his face turned blood red with rage. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR LINEAGE!" He yelled. He unsheathed his sword and slashed it across my face. "AH!" I shrieked as the bronze blade pierced the skin over my eye, probably leaving a scar. "Calm yourself, Richard," Octavian said, "We need her in perfect condition." "Says the guy who hits women!" I spat back at him. "Shut it, Greek!" And he left the tent, marching out of it like he was a hero. "Jackass," I muttered.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please review!**


End file.
